


Fantasies

by KaffeeKup



Category: Cyberpunk & Cyberpunk 2020 (Roleplaying Games), Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay Panic, Implied Masturbation, Judy is also a hormonal mess, Panam is a tease, Relic malfunction is bad, V is a hormonal mess, being gay is hard, i cant write smut, implied sex, the romance scene is a fantasy and i made my own version, usless lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaffeeKup/pseuds/KaffeeKup
Summary: V’s at a home recovering from a chip malfunction, Panan is the laziest cuddler and Judy arrives to spill some secrets, awkward gay panic ensues. F/F V/Judy. Reference to smut, drugs and a lot of angsty romance quest related things.
Relationships: Female V /Judy Alvarez, Judy Alvarez/Female V, Judy Alvarez/Female V (7)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 253





	1. Chapter 1

V’s at a home recovering from a chip malfunction, Panan is the laziest cuddler and Judy arrives to spill some secrets, awkward gay panic ensues. F/F V/Judy. Reference to smut, drugs and a lot of angsty romance quest related things.

~~~~~~~~~   
  
She’d gotten the after effects of the relic malfunction down to a T. Within seconds she’d start vomiting or feel woozy, a minute and there’d be a complete collapse. V would go unconscious and anywhere from hours to days depending on when she’d wake up there’d still be nausea and implant malfunction, not to mention the hormone spikes and mood swings. In all things considered the last one had been more inconvenient than painful.

She couldn't even remember the precise details of her trip with Judy when the relic malfunctioned and ruined everything, all V recalled was Judies memories or flashbacks melding into her own conscientiousness and she could hear them, Judy playing in the yard at 13 or how she remembered the Church bells ringing.

And then nothing, V had blacked out so hard that Judy had to literally panic drag V to the surface and tried her best to resuscitate. A few hours later or was it a day? V woke up and found Judy to be unresponsive in the nearby cabins bed so she left a note and went home. In hindsight she should have waited but at the time? It felt intruding, painful and a sense that she’d fucked things up with that dammanable piece of corp tech lodged in her head.

Drive home, not to the apartment in Night City but a small dwelling in a motel wasn't exactly easy either, the homing beacon in her head that allowed her car to self drive malfunctioned so that was a thirty minute walk of hand to head clutching agony, then came the constantly shifting static in her ears that subjected Vs hearing to either complete deafness or being subjected to hearing everything a hundred times louder.

How she even made it home in one piece , functional and able to pour a drink from the fridge, flop on the old but comfy sofa and watched the news for a while. The apartment wasn't big, in fact it was more like three or four rooms of varying sizes slapped together for those who paid quite a few Eddies to have a permanent place in the Badlands.

Half a day passed, the majority of the side effects of a literal brain malfunction went away and V forgot her problems in a mindless and repetitive domestic TV binge, anything from shitty cartoons to the overpaid actors doing their best to not make Night City look like the hellhole that it really was.

Panam came over later, when V asked how she knew V was there Panam shrugged with a “No one out here but you drives a silver Avenger in the damm Badlands”.

So Panam joined V on the couch in the same position they had been weeks before, when V awkwardly learnt that Pandom was straight and the two had a brief but meaningful conversation regarding each other sexualties with V embarraslingly admitting that she’d bedded half of the city's female joy-toys and Panam’s story of when she fucked a guy half to death while fixing a SUV that was being taken to pieces by a APC.

Just like so many times Panams worn jeans ended up on Vs lap, shifting legs together and then apart. Normally V wouldnt care and would have given Panam a simple message (V was good at that) but this time, and with a hormone imbalance. The feeling of someones legs on her,  _ someone V considered to be attractive  _ was a distraction.

Then Panam asked for that damm message.

V’s skinny but practiced fingers worked their way up and down those tight muscles, relieving stress and anxiety in Panam that produced quite a few whimpers and groans, normally V wouldn't give that a second thought but  _ V wasnt feeling normal.  _ Infact she was feeling the opposite of that, the flood of hormones kicked in and the last time she had sex or even felt someone slowly creeped in. 

V tightend her legs together as hard as humanly possible could until Panem left.

And masturbated.

Back pressed against the wall, the bra was flung off with gusto and landed on the sofa since it was making her already heated chest tight and while the fabric was a little rough up there, at least she could grope in peace.

Fingers unravelled her waistband and down went the jeans, then the underwear slithered down to her kneecaps.

One digit predisposed and V was already doing her hardest to think about somebody other than Panem, a naughty channel on the TV?   
  
Heaving and repeatedly shifting hard into the door, tingly skin and raised temperature.

Two fingers, Panem was gone already and Judy took her place. Somebody that V had  _ waaaaaay too much attraction for  _ , Judy’s hair, her eyes, the way she moved and the few times that she had already touched V was already pushing things down there to Defcon Three. Even that one small kiss on the cheek got turned into something more intensely exoctic. V knew she was attracted to Judy the moment she met the BD editor in Lizzies and  _ right now she was lusting hard for Judy. _

Brain was already concocting a scene, one that involved V not shutting down underwater, a scene that took place at that cabin, where Judy would lead V to the bed, they would hold hands inbetween undressing each other.

_ Middle finger joined in and her crop top was already lifted above her beasts, practiced massaging was put to good use. _

Naked, they’d cuddle and kiss, Judy would be the little spoon and repeatedly pressed her ass into Vs crotch, V would twitch every time and eventually get the message, she’d push Judy onto her back and ride her lover  _ hard. _

_ She’d been having these thoughts about Judy for a while, locked far away, horny and lust filled thoughts that came with interacting with someone that she had the hots for, flirtatious smiles and texts between them didnt help, neither did the times they had to press in real close while  _

She’d work Judy into a frenzy, constantly pressing and tracing her digits around Judy’s abs and stomach until Judy would grab V’s hard and whisper “please”. V would oblige after some more teasing, kissing and nipple tweaks.

She’d finger the fuck out of Judy, fingeringy fuckery enough that Judy would wrap her legs around V’s head and force her to eat her out, and V would oblige with gusto.

At some point they’d stop and share a cigarette together, handing each other it and letting the smoke wash over their bodies. Eventually though, Judy would return the previous favour and this time V would be on her back.

_ Thumb and pinky practically stabbed into her groin to give her fingers a grip on her shaking and bouncing body, slamming her hips backwards into the door. Sure the AC was on but her body was on fucking fire. _

They kissed again, Judy leaning down while she straddled V’s hips in a slow circle. Judy was so beautiful like this, the light shining on her and making that smile into something brighter.

_ Was she calling Judy’s name out loud or were her ears malfunctioning again? _ _  
_ _  
_ With a cigarette between her fingers, Judy took a long drag and let the smoke escape past her lips. She was perched on V, irritatingly still and clamping her body and legs down so V couldn't move her legs to relieve herself.   
  
“Look at me V” Judy started, caressing her breasts and adding to V’s already troubled situation down there.

“Mfmm?” V could only muffle with a bitten lip.

  
“Say my name”   
  
“Judy?”   
  
“Come on V! Say it!”   
  
“Judy?!”   
  
“Pfff, you’re terrible at this”   
  
“Judy”   
  
Eventually Judy would climb down from her perch and there’d be a orgy of two, eating,kissing, fingering, even licking. All of V’s sexual fantasies and two weeks or more of no self time or sex climacted into, well whatever she wanted.

_ Judy! Fuck! _

Outside of her little sex bubble, V was dimly aware of the noise she was making. Loud, wet fingers produced sound enough to be heard in the next room over and even then anyone could make out what she doing.

Or rather hope she hoped to be doing.

V got close, real close. Uncontrollably screaming a lust filled name, body jerking into the wall.

_ Someone was knocking on the door. _

“Fuck! Judy!”

_ Someone answered. _

“Yeah V whats up? What the fuck are you doing in there? You throwing a couch at the wall or something?” V immediately stopped and came closer to hyperventilating in her state, she swore a nameless curse from her corpo days and hastily pulled her crop top down, her sweat soaked skin complained about the under being rudely shoved up into place and that heated, needy and unfulfilled area was screaming bloody murder when it was locked behind a pair of jeans.

Bare feet thundered on kitchen tiles and then carpet when V rushed to the door and opened it.   
  
“Hey uh, woah” Judy stopped, eyes with dark spots underneath wide open. Her hair was messy, like Vs. Judy’s normally tight appearance of a pulled up top and black pants were replaced by hastily thrown on versions, in a way she mirrored V.

“Huh?” V did her best to be natural and totally not  _ hey I was masturbating furiously to you fifteen seconds ago do you want a coffee? _

Judy stammered, blinking and awkwardly flapping a hand. “You , well. Uh. You been for a run today or something?” 

“No, just. Well.”

Judy knew.

Shit. The discarded and slightly ripped bra on the couch probably wasn't contributing positively to V’s case either.

Well hopefully she didn't  _ know who. _ Or that would be awkward. 

V thought of the first thing that came into her head, something, anything to steer the conversation away.

“You want a hot coffee or something?” She blurted out and hoped it would stick.

Judy took a few seconds and composed herself, a raised eyebrow later and arms in the normal crossed position she replied. A simple one.   
  
“Sure”

  
  
  


V’s body wasnt happy about it though and she did her best to make it shut up.

Of course its hard to stop a raging lust filled hormone induced body from betraying and being a dick. 

Especially when the object of those hormones is standing right next to you.


	2. Chapter 2

The term “fucking awkward” quote-unquote didnt even begin to come close to the level of awkwardness that burst into being, stayed and then grew larger into a boiling pot of anxiety, Judy, hormones and the subsquent cockblocking was enough to make V’s headspin into another chip-induced-siezure/coma. She was not okay, and Judy?

Judy’s normally pretty but now bloodshot eyes, dark patches under and what looked to be tears, ruffled green hair and an overhaul shitty appearance that spoke of not sleeping.

Judy wasn't okay either. Infact she shuffled in and paused a lot before and after speaking. The last time they had seen each other according to Vs memory, Judy was bright, beautiful, she loved their time together and it did seem a real bond was growing between them during the scuba dive.

“Your coffee?”  
  
“The usual”  
  
“Two sugars and only instant here?”  
  
“Yeah”  
  
“Did you drive here alright?”  
  
“Yeah”

Awkward.

Thankfully by making the strategic decision of coffee, V had managed to curtail her previous lustful ambitions by focusing on something far more mundane, also thankfully not setting her eyes on Judy either.

One coffee stirred, black. “Like a true Merc huh?” Judy giggled in a previous memory and brought a smile to cyurrent V’s face.

The other coffee , two sugars. Not just any old coffee but _Judy’s coffee._ Somehow that made it a bit more special.

Why V was having these sudden inner emotional _feelings_? Confusing? Yes.

She decided to give the two cups a few minutes to cool down, give herself time to think and tell the raging heat below to shut the fuck up for a few minutes.

“Hey Judes imma wash off for a bit alright?”

“Y-yeah, sure V. Go ahead. I mean, sure” Came the garbled and stuttered response from the figure on the couch that was lying down in what looked like to be an uncomfortable and stressy position, even without the best eyeballs that money could buy V could see that, and the jiggling legs of nervousness.

Also close to her discarded bra, curious. 

The mere mention of a bra, discardation and Judy was enough to start the fireworks again and V idly wondered if she could find a hormonal sex clamp or something.

She made it to the mirror , part fast walking and part dashing.

The face looking back at her was one that hadnt been washed or anything in over a day, maybe two. Scatty hair , dirt, the usual bloodshot eyes and itchy red scars that lined part of the mouth to the cheek. No wonder Judy was worried, and not to mention the flushed skin and every time she touched any part it was still really _really_ hot.

“Get it the fuck together V” V growled in a sudden burst of self directed anger and splashed as much cold water as she could over her face and neck, her messy and grubby hands from the cockblocked session were watered and wiped clean too. 

She stared again at the person in the mirror, six months ago there was no bio chip, no facial markings, no scar and no damages, to be sure she felt ugly as fuck. V opened her mouth and moved the lower jaw left to the right.

V thought of Judy for a bit, Judy was fucking perfect even in the state she was in and V figured there’d be a conversation about that, about why V left and what happened during the scuba diving trip they took. If she got out of the room that is, the door had already automatically slid shut and she was alone as she ever was in the small bathroom. Judy was out there and not in here. Did V want to have that awkward conversation? Would there be a fight? Did she have to?

She weighed it up, the social anxiety vibe she was getting, Judy’s unnormal noncommitance, what happened. Not to mention the hormonal mess she was in that kept jeering violently from horny to self anger to awkward.

Judy though, the girl that V never missed a phone call or a text with, the girl V had stormed countless buildings with, fought in streets for. They had beautiful conversations together and walks under the street lights with assault rifles in hand.

Her heart started going again, she’d lost Jackie to a bullet storm from a gunship, her job at the corpo through bad decision, Dex had betrayed her and Evey’ had perished in soul long before her body gave out.

V stood straight and adjusted her pose in the mirror, no hunching or anything.

She couldn't lose Judy too, it wasn't love but V knew she definitely had feelings for the green haired BD editor. Even if it went to shit she at least tried rather than waste away in a bathroom afraid of the answer.

“Fuck it”  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


V grabbed both coffees, still warm enough and therefore drinkable and sat down at a respectable distance away from Judy on the same couch, her discarded bra separating them.

Judy took her coffee with both hands, cradling it while V held hers with three fingers around the handle.

V also made the first move. “So, wasn't expecting you to come all the way over, a phone call or a text maybe?” Granted it wasn't the strongest but at least it was something.  
  


Judy sat huddled into her own corner, limbs close together.  
“I uh”  
  
V did her best to look at Judy, preferably the forehead. 

“I wanted to come see you V, find you”

V nodded. “Well, I guess you found me? I wanted to-”  
  
“I had no idea where you went? You were in a _fucking_ coma and I dragged you” Judy started then stopped in a sudden outburst, she looked V in the eyes with a glistening of fire and it then died as suddenely as it appeared.  
  
“I dragged you to the surface and I thought you were dead. A few hours later and you were gone”  
  
“I’m sorry, it felt that I was intruding or something-”  
  
“FOR FUCKS SAKE V, do you not understand what I went through?” 

Judy shook and clutched onto her coffee mug with straining fingers, V’s own heart was beating something fierce and everything was going to shit.

“We talked about _things_ in that church, you promised me V, PROMISED ME. And then you left”

“You left me V, and I didnt know what to do”  
  
Mouth flapping open and closed , V temporarily stopped working. What did she promise Judy? She remembered barely anything about that trip to the bottom and what the hell was Judy going on about?  
  
“Judy, what did I promise?” She asked as calmly as she could. Was Judy crying?.

“You, you dont know?”  
  
“Everythings hazy, I remember you talking about the church bells and hearing them myself but after that? Nada”  
  
“How?”  
  
V bit her lip and took in a deep breath, the idea that she was losing her memory during the stages of a chip malfunction was troubling indeed.  
  
“I dont know Judy, first time”.

“You-really.dont.know?”  
  
“I dont know”  
  
“Fuck”  
  


V turned and sat cross legged towards Judy, her hands played idly with each other and she blinked a few times, swallowed and then went with it. “Can you tell me what happened Judy?”  
  
“Its on that braindance we recorded”  
  
“No, I.”  
  
“I want to hear you say it, remind me. Please”  
  
Judy looked with teary eyes and a trembling lip. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes”

With glazed eyes and that telling expression of a thousand year style when retelling, Judy slowly but surely pieced together the missing parts of the puzzle for V. 

The church bells rang in both the girls heads and V managed to find a way inside, they met together at the altar where Judy remarked about hating going to church but crept in one night to check the acoustics were, they giggled together when the memory floated around between. It was there that Judy spoke her first crush, about when she let all of the pent up teenage frustration in one go by screaming it out in the empty church. They got closer together and thier fingers intertwined, V asked if there was something more to their scuba trip and Judy replied with a flirtatious “yes”. She took a minute or two and gripped the altar, Judy explain that she wanted to experience something “out there” with V and going diving into a sunken town? Nothing could beat that, she looked V in the eyes and asked if she would consider it their first date together. V replied with yes. Judy fist pumped the altar and whispered to V that she liked her, after a “I like you too” Judy went off focus for a few seconds and V had collapsed into that seizure. 

V’s mouth was dry and she went immobile for a second, processing. Judy’s reaction to everything suddenly seemed a lot more plausible and she felt _fucking terrible_ for leaving after what happened.

“V?”  
  
She leant back on her sofa, a whirlwind of memories about her and Judy but nothing about the church, let the delete key had been hit on what Judy talked about, something V had actually experienced, made promises and would never get them back. They were gone, forever.

“You, you alright there V?”  
  
Judy was beautiful, if she had made the first move all the way back then , then. 

She needed to make a decision like right fucking now, if Judy had come all this way then she must be feeling the same things, maybe not as lusty or spent thirty minutes furiously masturbating but she’d definetly seen something in V.

She was reminded of the mirror.

She had a choice.

V scooted over closer, shoulders near touching. Judy’s breath hitched and V gulped.

V snaked a skinny battered hand over to Judy, without even looking she felt fingers cross over and then curl into her own.

“You’re really hot V”  
  
“I do my best”  
  
Judy huffed and bit her lip in that adorable manner again, with full bright eyes, the ones V had loved to look at she turned around fully and looked at V directly. “I wanted that day, to be our day. Nothing else, no gunfights or brawls, no max or clouds. Just me and you”

“On our first date?”  
  
“Yeah and-and it went to shit”  
  
“Judy?”  
  
V turned her hand over and squeezed Judy’s

“Judy, it’s still our day”  
  
“I”  
  


V let go of Judys hand and carefully brushed against the other womans cheek, Judy leaned into V’s hand with fluttering eyelids and mused a silent murmur while V traced all the way up to her forehead and then back again. Judy was so damm soft, so perfect.

So beautiful.  
  
“It’s our day” V added.  
  
“It’s our day” Judy repeated.

She felt better already, touching Judy got her heart beating again and V’s fingers slid over Judy’s scalp, lightly caressing her hair. “You’re so beautiful Judy”  
  
“You are too?”  
  
“With these scars and complexion? I doubt it”  
  
“No they, they add a story V”  
  
“Uh huh” V leaned in closer, bumping her shoulder to shoulder and letting Judy’s breath slip over her collarbone. “What kind of story?”  
  
Judy’s response was flushed cheeks.

V blinked at her, slowly. Judy linked back.

V leant in again forwards. Judy did the same.

Judy closed her eyes and with bated breath, V did the same.

Touches went first, the kind of ones that sent butterflies through the stomach, fingers went over collarbones and brushed against cheeks, a digit from Judy’s finger practically caressed V’s lip and that part of her below was already bubbling. Again. Not to mention her entire face was on fire and when she opened her eyes, Judy’s was too.  
  
“Hey” V smiled.  
  
“Hi”  
  
They kissed this time, the two women holding each others hands while V shifted uncomfortably from side to side, _those jeans definitely needed to go._ Shaky breaths happened and V even let out a desperate whimper as those soft kisses turned into something more heated. Carnal even. 

Judy mused, V panted.

Every time she touched Judy with her digits or her lips, her lover responded with a whine, maybe it was because V was boiling hot or something else, either way she was feeling a lil’ desperate now. Make out session not helping her soaked jeans down there. She knew what she looked like right now, a needy frenzied version of herself with flushed cheeks, swollen lips _and not just up there_ and blown pupils. Judy probably, no. Damm well knew what she was doing and she wasn't letting up. V was either going to explode or collapse at some point.

V broke off the kisses and groaned, Judy’s eyebrow raised and she leant in again, bottom lip bit and fingers trailing down Vs abs and pressing into her stomach. 

_It felt like a electric shock instead and V’s self control was rapidly deteriorating._

“Judy I”  
  
“Judy you?” Came the teasing response followed by light nibbles to her collarbone, a despierate whimper escaped V’s lips before she could rein in her reaction.

“Fuck” She was basically whining at this point.  
  
“Pretty pent up there huh?”  
  
“Yeah, I uh”  
  
“Looks to me like someone’s blue balled”  
  
“Yo-your fault, you interrupted me”  
  
“Oh did I?”  
  
“Mmhmm”  
  
  


Normally V had some level of self, joytoys were about a desperate time constrained fuck but this time? Judy kissed her again and encouraged V onto her lap, V managed to tear her jeans down and then straddled Judy’s thigh, thank fuck it was just underwear now as her heated part rewarded V finally letting it rub up against something. Judy mused and with every move and feeling V mewled and moaned.

She pulled her top over her breasts as Judy’s fingers dipped beneath the waistband, she moaned into Judy’s mouth as those fingers pulled her down and against that thigh, V’s instincts kicked in and she started grinding, head falling on Judy’s shoulder as she tried desperately to breathe as Judy’s mouth slipped to V’s neck and started sucking. V hoped she’d would leave a love bite.

V was on fire, burning even everywhere, she wanted Judy to just fucking touch her already and would have begged if she was able to do anything except make something other than libido induced whines, Judy shifted into a more comfortable position and her head went under V’s, tongue slipping onto and then licking a erect nipple.

A hand went next, finally and tortuously rubbing a single digit.  
  
“Please Judy, fucking please” 

“Needy huh?”  
  
“Fuck”  
  
 _A giggle, then an actual suck. Three fingers and V managed to restrain herself from whiplash as Judy finally touched her without any cloth barriers, if there was a wall V would have cracked her head open, Judy’s digits circled around her clit like a fucking shark and when she finally did dive in there, V hadnt felt anything like it in a long time._

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ten minutes later and V managed to stand up on shaky legs, breath still recovering from near hyper ventilation and Judy had that stupid grin on her face. V was sated, barely. But at least she could pay Judy back now and return the favour.

“Hey” She reached out a hand and Judy accepted, pulling her lover up and then turning around to face her bedroom.  
  
“Hey babe”  
  
Babe, a word that made V flutter again.

Turning around and giving Judy one last look, that gorgeous and smiling face looking back at her, damn that was a happy serotonin induced feeling.

With her free hand she cupped her lovers face, thumb circling over those wonderful lips. “You’re beautiful Judy”  
  
“You are too” Judy leant into V’s hand, kissing the palm and humming a wonderful tune. Looking up at V with perfect content in those pupils.

V’s face relaxed into something happier and she accepted the complement before leading Judy, hand in hand to her bedroom.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~

I have another VxJudy fic out called Seven To The Head ! go check it out :)  
  
I cant write smut to save my live and holy shit this fic blew up in terms of views, likes and bookmarks n shit.

Well uh thanks for reading? Probably the longest bit of smut or whatever its close to I’ve written and I hope to have another V centric fic out by the end of the year or next month dealing with a much different 2077. Hope you like the image of my V and Judy btw :)


End file.
